The Firecracker
by Katie 452
Summary: The Black Donnellys A look at the night Jimmy won the Firecracker: She knew Jimmy had always kindda liked the Firecracker and had to smile when Donnie put it up as collateral.


**Title:** The Firecracker

**Author**: Katie

**Story Summary:** _My Idea is to take the day that Jimmy won the Firecracker and see it through the eyes of each Jimmy, Tommy, Kevin, Sean, and Jenny. Starting with Jenny (Only because her voice was the easiest for me to find). Updates might take a while, but each chapter is stand alone. _A look at the night Jimmy won the Firecracker: She knew Jimmy had always kindda liked the Firecracker and had to smile when Donnie put it up as collateral. 

**Spoilers:** None really, the pilot I guess. A general understanding of the show.

**Pairing:** none

**Authors Note:** Feedback is appreciated. First Black Donnellys fic.

**Distribution:** Please! Just let me know.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything The Black Donnellys. I wish I did though.

**Jenny Riley.  
**

They were at the Firecracker. They'd been playing craps for hours, and Jimmy and Donnie were the only two people left with any interest in the game. Well, that and about two seconds ago Donnie had put the bar up in the game.

Tommy, Kevin, Sean, and Jenny were standing silently behind Jimmy. Sean had his arm loosely draped over Jenny's shoulders. It was the first time Jenny had really come out since her husband…left town… two and a half months ago. Jenny wasn't stupid – she'd lived here her whole life. She'd known something was terribly wrong after two weeks. And three weeks after that she moved back in with her father, above the dinner, the house she had shared with her husband no longer feeling like hers.

About three hours ago Jimmy, Tommy, Kevin, and Sean showed up at the dinner saying that they were going to go waste some time at the Firecracker, and Jenny should really come with.

She'd smiled softly and nodded a little. It reminder her of when her mother died. After the wake, when her father had been too drunk and she'd been too alone, the Donnellys insisted on taking her to 'the big park' where they played stick ball for hours. And that night, (the first of about a million after her mother died) she stayed over at the Donnelly's apartment. When a nightmare woke her up in the middle of the night and she had to sit up and lean against a wall cause she couldn't stop crying or start breathing, all four Donnellys silently surrounded her, and Ma brought her a glass of water.

When Donnie said he bet the bar everyone but Jimmy backed away from the table and Jenny's eyes widened slightly. She knew Jimmy had always kindda liked the Firecracker. For all five of them it was the first place they'd ever gotten drunk.

All of a second after Donnie put the bar up as a bet Jimmy accepted and less than a second after that Donnie lost.

Donnie cleared off the table as Jimmy turned to face his brothers and the girl who always thought of him as a brother (he'd once given a guy a bloody nose for pinching Jenny's ass – he's always looked out for her). He threw his arms up in celebration, and Jenny couldda swore she saw Donnie smirk as Jimmy puller her into a hug.

"Drinks on the house" Sean yelled as Donnie handed the key to the bar to Jimmy. Jimmy rolled his eyes and Kevin, Tommy, and Jenny laughed.

A few hours later hours later when the five of them were the only ones left in the Firecracker (it'd taken an hour just to kick Joey Ice Cream out), Jimmy pulled five beers out and passed them around.

The five of them sat around a table, and looked around at what was now Jimmy's. Sean raised his bottle with a smile, "To the Firecracker".

"To Donnie defiantly lost it on purpose" Jenny added raising her bottle next to Sean's and point to a rat running across the floor. Kevin, Sean, and Tommy laughed while Jimmy shook his head.

"You know, I could double whatever you make her at the track" Kevin said raising his bottle too. Tommy smiled into his beer and Jimmy hit the back of Kevin's head lightly.

"To family" Tommy added looking at the four people around him and raising his bottle.

"To family…" Jimmy agreed raising his bottle, "To family above all". Five bottles clicked in the center of the table with a 'cheers'.

Jenny smiled looking around the table at these four boys…men surrounding her. The four people that meant everything to her, that she knew would always be there for her.

All five of them fell asleep at the Firecracker that night. Jenny fell asleep smiling – thinking how she felt like she was twelve years old.


End file.
